Of Wanderers and Water
by Fireflare14
Summary: All Irma Lair wanted was a nice, relaxing summer break. She never imagined she'd be fighting for not only her life and her sanity, but the safety of everyone she loves. Second installment in my Vera Chronicles.


Of Wanderers and Water: Prologue

It was nighttime in Heatherfield, and the full moon sat peacefully watching over the city like a faithful friend. Under its all seeing eye, nothing went unnoticed. It knew all of the city's little secrets, like who wandered the streets at night and where they went. On this particular night, the moon had its sights on an area just outside the city. Out near what the people have appropriately dubbed Shell Cave, where the water of the bay collides with the sandy shores, is a hidden cave. It's an underwater cavern, of sorts, leading down to a hollow chamber far below the surface of the sea. None of the city's inhabitants knows of its existence, and those who have seen it are usually introduced by accident and have never made it out.

It's inside this cavern, where the moon's eye can't reach, that the night life is stirring. Inside the empty, cavernous rooms with walls shining with an unnatural blue light, someone is moving. Slowly, strategically, so as not to make a sound in the never ending silence. Out of the darkness, five shadowy figures emerge. Their bare feet barely make a sound on the slippery stone floor as they crept into the light. The first of them threw his black hood back over his shoulders to reveal a pale face with platinum white and deep, dark eyes. He canvassed the room with those eyes in one sweeping motion before turning to the rest of his group.

"This is about as good as we're going to find, guys," he said, his voice deep and rough. "Look's like we're staying here." Three of the remaining four pulled down their hoods as well, revealing three more young boys. The first had a thick mess of raven black hair, the second a mess of dusty blonde, and the last a muddy brown.

"We're staying here, Lescu?" snapped the brunette. "In this god-forsaken cave?"

"It's our only option, Imek," Lescu snapped back. "We have to stay hidden until our job is done. We can't be discovered before then."

"But why in a cave hundreds of feet below sea level?" asked the raven haired boy, pushing the still hooded figure forwards a few feet. The person stumbled forward a few paces before coming to an abrupt halt in front of a large rock that bulged out of the cavern floor. A soft whimper of discomfort came from underneath that shadowy hood. Lescu spun around suddenly at the sound and glared at the boy with eyes like daggers. He crossed the floor in three steps and grabbed him by the collar of his cloak.

"Be careful with her, Rhett!" he snarled, his expression almost animal in appearance. "If we don't keep her in good enough condition, they'll never do what we say, idiot!" Lescu released his hold on Rhett and backed up a few steps. "And there's a perfectly good reason for our location. Look around you. What do you see?" Lescu made a big, fanning gesture with his arms at the blue crystal covered walls.

"All I see is a bunch of blue colored rocks," the blonde boy quipped, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Exactly, Tohven," Lescu snapped. "These are water crystals. They feed off the energy of the sea and strengthen water magic tenfold! Than increased energy signal is what will protect us as long as we're here. They'll cover our magic so that the Heart cannot find us. We will be invisible to the Guardians as long as we please." The rest of the boys just stared with semi-clueless expressions.

"Oh," Rhett murmured. His cheeks were slightly red, as if he were embarrassed that he didn't already know that. He then placed his hand firmly on the hooded figure's shoulder and forced her to be seated on the large rock. "So where does she come into play?" Lescu smiled, a charming sort of grin that had the faintest glimmer of mischief behind it.

"She is our leverage with the Guardians," he said, his voice eerily smooth. "If the Water witch refuses to cooperate with us, we'll use her as a bargaining chip. I'm sure there are people who would do anything to get her back." Lescu reached out and pulled the hood back, revealing a head of flaxen colored hair in two long, elegant braids. "Wouldn't you agree, princess?"

Elyon looked up at the mention of her title. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were stained with dried tears. She looked up at her captor with an expression of pure hatred and despise.

"They'll never do what you say," she said, her voice cracking from overuse. "They'll find me, and when they do, you'll be sorry you took me!" Lescu laughed softly at her attempt at bravery. He reached out and firmly cupped her chin in his hand.

"Oh really, princess?" he jeered. "I wouldn't count on that too much. The Guardians will play right into my hands. Do you know why? Because I'm the one who controls this game. They won't get to play the rescuers until they give me what I want, which means they don't get you until I say so." Elyon reached out and pushed him away, her bound wrists finding it hard to send him more than a few inches. Lescu never lost his grip on her; in fact, her attempt to fight back only encouraged him to hold on harder, wrenching her face up to stare directly into his hypnotic eyes.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" she spat at him, her voice laced with poison. Lescu grinned that eerie grin again, bringing her face so close to his that their noses were practically touching.

"No, princess," he said, "It's you who doesn't know who you're dealing with."

**Yay! New story time! So this is the prologue of my second W.i.t.c.h. fanfic, and it looks like things are already starting to go wrong! Reviews are wanted greatly!**


End file.
